Odrobinę inna historia
by Faiprilce
Summary: Jakby to było gdyby Shiona, tu nie było? Cóż wtedy zamiast niego, byłaby dziewczyna o imieniu Shizu. Nie będzie ona dokładnie taka sama jak Shion, ale będzie miała tą samą rolę co on. Nezumi/OC Lepsze niż brzmi, chyba...
1. Rozdział 1 Zmokły szczur

_A więc o to pierwszy rozdział mojego fanfica o No. 6 Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. :) Ah i jeszcze kilka słów wyjaśnienia: Tworzę to na podstawie anime, chociaż mogą się znaleźć fragmenty z mangi i nie historia nie będzie dokładnie taka sama, będzie zmieniona, ale po pierwszym rozdziale, może być to słabo widać.  
_

_**Disclaimer**  
_

_No. 6 nie należy do mnie, tak jak i jego bohaterowie! Do mnie należy tylko moja OC - Shizu.  
_

**Rozdział 1 **

_**Zmokły Szczur**_

**Mój POV**

Bieg...

Bieg...

Ucieczka...

Bieg...

Tylko to się teraz liczyło dla około dwunastoletniego chłopca.

Ucieczka...

Jak najdalej stąd.

Niebieskie włosy zafalowały kiedy odwrócił głowę w kierunku goniących go kroków. Od razu na jego czole ukazała się mała czerwona kropka.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Rozbrzmiała seria strzałów, ale tylko jeden pocisk trafił w swój cel. Kula drasnęła ramię chłopca, rozpryskując krew na pobliskiej ścianie kanału. Niebieskowłosy złapał się za piekące z bólu miejsce i pobiegł dalej nie zważając na szybujące blisko niego pociski. Biegł dalej, aż dotarł do większego tunelu. Kiedy ześlizgiwał się po stromym zboczu, przewrócił się i upadł do brudnej wody. Szybko się jednak podniósł i biegł dalej. Pościg nadal trwał. Po kilku minutach biegu chłopiec zauważył światło świata zewnętrznego. Biegł jeszcze szybciej w nadziei na wydostanie się ze śmierdzących kanałów. Jednak zostały one rozwiane kiedy zobaczył, że wolność odgradzają od niego grube pręty. Chłopak zacisnął na nich ręce i zaczął je szarpać, licząc że się w ten sposób uwolni. Jednak rury nie dawały za wygraną i w pewnym momencie niebieskowłosy się poddał. Pochylił głowę, lecz po sekundzie ją podniósł i zacisnął zęby w bezsilności.

Po chwili rozbrzmiał jego gniewny krzyk niesiony w dal przez wiatr

**Shizu POV**

Wyjrzałam przez okno. Przez krótką chwilę słyszałam czyjś krzyk, ale to pewnie tylko wiatr. Kontynuowałam oglądanie tańczących liści w ogóle nie słuchając wykładu prowadzonego przez mojego przyjaciela Seiki'ego. Nadciągała burza. Nieustraszenie zbliżające się ciemne chmury co chwilę przecinały błyskawice. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok. Uwielbiałam kiedy padało, wtedy wszystko wydawało się o wiele czystsze. Zamknęłam oczy, a kiedy je otworzyłam znajdowałam się wysoko nad No. 6. Czarne chmury się zbliżały, liściany wiatr wiał dalej. Ponownie zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam się ponieść temu wiatrowi. Powoli całe moje ciało stawało się zielonymi płatkami. Nie spieszyłam się. Leciałam wolno, nie zważając na moje otoczenie, kiedy nagle z mojego transu wyrwał mnie podniesiony głos Seiki'ego:

-Ej!-wszyscy w klasie momentalnie zwrócili swój wzrok ku niemu.-Czemu rozmawiacie podczas mojej prezentacji?

-Wydawało ci się-powiedział jakiś brązowowłosy chłopak.-Wieje tak silny wiatr, że to pewnie Kropla Księżyca znowu wyje.

-Nie żołądkuj się tak-dodał czarnowłosy.

Thud!

Dłoń Seiki'ego uderzyła o pulpit, a jego brązowe oczy zapłonęły gniewem.

-Przyznajcie się tchórze!-krzyknął.

-Obrażasz nas?-podniósł się brązowowłosy.

-Zadzierasz nosa, bo wybrano cię do kursu specjalnego-znowu dodał czarnowłosy.-Założyłbyś chociaż jakieś nowe ciuchy, bo śmierdzisz jak stara baba!

Na ten komentarz wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać, a wściekłość mojego przyjaciela wzrosła o sto procent.

-Tego ci już nie wybaczę!-powiedział, kiedy pobiegł do okularnika i zaczął go okładać pięściami, kilka osób próbowało go powstrzymać, ale im się to nie udało.

-Seiki...-szepnęłam.

Nagle drzwi do sali się rozsunęły i do środka weszła kobieta i mężczyzna, oboje w garniturach.

-Co tu się dzieje?-zapytała kobieta.

Kiedy zauważyli bójkę, mężczyzna szybko podbiegł do mojego przyjaciela i próbował go powstrzymać. Z marnym skutkiem, szczególnie, że Seiki zaczął go także bić.

-Puszczaj mnie Seiki-san-rozkazał mężczyzna.-Puszczaj!

W końcu udało im się go uspokoić. W niezbyt delikatny sposób, ponieważ mężczyzna musiał go odciągnąć za jego brązowe włosy, wyrywając przy tym kilka z nich.

„Co ten Seiki wyprawia?"-zapytałam samą siebie w myślach, po czym na głos westchnęłam.

Po zajęciach wracałam z Seiki'm do domu, ponieważ ten zaprosił mnie do siebie. Siedzieliśmy na samym końcu małego promu i prowadziliśmy zwyczajną rozmowę:

-I znowu to samo-westchnęłam.-Naprawdę powinieneś rozważyć zmianę specjalizacji z neurologii na sztuki walki.

-Ty też mnie nie słuchałaś, prawda?-zapytał z wyrzutem.-Pamiętasz coś z mojej prezentacji?

-"Jednostka ludzka jest w stanie określić siebie człowiekiem poprzez koncepcję jaźni narzuconą przez społeczeństwo."-zacytowałam słowo w słowo.

-Dziękuję..-szepnął i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Kiedy wysiedliśmy z promu, automatyczna kontrolka w drzwiach sprawdziła nasze bransolety.

-To dzisiaj, nie?-zapytał.

-Eh? Ah, tak. Dzisiaj będzie przechodził tajfun przez No. 6, nie mogę się doczekać!

-Nie rozumiem co ty widzisz w tych wszystkich ulewach i wichurach...

-Widać, tylko ci mądrzy mogą to zrozumieć-wystawiłam język i zaczęłam uciekać.

-Hej! Co to miało znaczyć, co?-krzyknął i udał się za mną w pościg.

Biegliśmy tak, aż do domu Seiki'ego. Jak tylko przekroczyliśmy próg, powitała nas jego babcia. Była to miła staruszka, lubująca się w wesołym towarzystwie.

-Oh, Shizu! Tak się cieszę, że przyszłaś.

-Ja też Oba-chan!

-A teraz Seiki, podejdź no tu na chwilkę.-powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy i wręczyła chłopcu zawinięty w kolorowy papier pakunek.

Brązowowłosy podszedł do mnie z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy i podał mi paczkę.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin!

-Dziękuję!-odpowiedziałam i wzięłam prezent.

Szybko go rozpakowałam i moim oczom ukazał się zrobiony na drutach fiołkowy sweter. Założyłam go i szybko się okazało, że jest na mnie za duży.

-Oh, przepraszam! Nie wiedziałam jaki masz rozmiar więc zrobiłam tej samej wielkości co Seiki'ego, tylko odrobinę mniejszy, ale i tak widzę, że jest za duży.

-Nic się nie stało! Będzie na dłużej.

Resztę popołudnia spędziliśmy na jedzeniu tortu i przyjemnej, ciepłej rozmowie.

-Właśnie, Shizu! Muszę ci coś pokazać!

Chłopiec podbiegł do małych drzwi i je otworzył. W środku była garderoba, pełna różnego rodzaju płaszczów i bluz.

-Babcia nosiła je gdy była młoda, jest tu też kilka ubrań po moim dziadku, więc nie muszę kupować nowych.

-Jak chcesz Shizu, to możesz wziąć te które ci się podobają i tak już nie ma nikogo kto by w nich chodził.-powiedziała babcia ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Dziękuję Oba-chan!-weszłam do środka i od razu rzuciła mi się w oczy szara bluza z kapturem. Sięgnęłam po nią i wsadziłam sobie do torby.

Zbliżał się wieczór, więc trzeba było już wracać do domu. Jeszcze raz podziękowałam Babci Seiki'ego i wyszłam przed dom, ówcześnie biorąc parasol.

-Założę się, że nie takiego prezentu oczekiwałaś.

-Jest dobrze. Ten sweter jest idealny na taką pogodę! Ah! Zapomniałabym-powiedziałam i pocałowałam przyjaciela w policzek.-Arigato!

Z prędkością światła całą twarz brązowookiego oblała się szkarłatem. Zaśmiałam się i zaczęłam schodzić po schodkach z werandy, kiedy nagle coś mnie popchnęło, powodując że parasol odleciał w siną dal. W tym samym momencie Kropla Księżyca zaczęła wyć. Był to niezbyt interesujący dźwięk, ale jednak większość ludzi szeroko się nań uśmiechała. Nigdy nie mogłam tego zrozumieć, przecież to tylko wiatr świszczący przez dziury w kopule.

**Nezumi POV**

Kiedy w końcu udało mi się wydostać z tego kanału, okazało się, że jest ulewa.

„Świetnie po prostu lepiej być nie mogło!" pomyślałem.

Biegłem dalej i w pewnym momencie trafiłem do sekcji mieszkalnej, do której dostęp miała tylko elita. W oddali dostrzegłem kolejny dom, tyle że tym razem na werandzie stała dwójka ludzi.

„Kuso! Będę musiał jakoś koło nich przebiec."

Zatrzymałem się przy ścianie bezpieczny od ich wzroku i nasłuchiwałem. Z głosów wywnioskowałem, że była to dziewczyn i chłopak, prawdopodobnie w moim wieku. Dziewczyna chyba, miała urodziny, bo chłopak coś wspominał o jakimś prezencie. Kiedy odgłosy rozmowy ucichły, zaniepokoiłem się. Sądziłem że mnie zauważyli. Postanowiłem więc zaryzykować i szybko im uciec. Kiedy wybiegłem zza ściany, o mało co nie przewróciłem schodzącej ze schodków dziewczyny i prawie samemu nie tracą równowagi biegłem dalej.

Dobiegłem na pole pełne wiatraków.

Zero schronienia przed deszczem.

„Muszę znaleźć schronienie." pomyślałem i ruszyłem w dalszy bieg.

**Shizu POV**

Tajfun rozpętał się na dobre. Drzewa uginały się tak mocno, że mogłyby się złamać w każdym momencie. Fale uderzały o brzegi tak mocno, że mogłyby zrobić w nich dziury, a ja? A ja stałam bezpieczna w swoim pokoju, wpatrując się w obraz za oknem. Miałam tego dość tego pozornego uczucia bezpieczeństwa. Chciałam poczuć zimne krople na swojej skórze i wiatr rozwiewający moje włosy. Otworzyłam drzwi na balkon i od razu wichura porwała wszystkie kartki leżące na moim biurku. Uśmiechnęłam się kiedy poczułam to wszystko co chciałam. Powoli podeszłam do barierki rozkoszując się cudownym uczuciem deszczu na mojej skórze. Zamknęłam oczy i poniesiona chwilą zaczęłam śpiewać.

watch?v=UKTrpkRpeDU (Chouchou - Sign0) [**Disclaimer:** _Ta piosenka nie należy do mnie, tak jak jej tekst poniżej!] _

_Tatoeba ima sekai ga owari watashi no na ga kakikesa retara  
Sagashite sora o sagashite kaze o  
Yume ni mita no aoiro no tori otoshita hane kakiatsumeta wa  
Sagashite kioku o nokoshite ashita o  
Ā me o tojite ukabu no wa ano toki mita saigo no tsuki  
Oboete ite yoru ga akeru mae ni kite watashi no na o yonde  
Yume ni mita no wa mankai no hana amai kaori o tojikometa wa  
Nokoshite koe o nokoshite kotoba o  
Ā amai yumemite iru wa mō zutto zutto Itsuka no tsuki ni terasa reta hikari no sen ni sotte Ā ima yume no tsuzuki o mite iru _

Otworzyłam oczy i usłyszałam irytujący dźwięk z intercomu. Weszłam z powrotem do pokoju i przyłożyłam bransoletę do urządzenia. Kiedy to zrobiłam usłyszałam ciche parsknięcie. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam przemokniętego chłopca. Miał niebieskie sięgające do ramion włosy i nosił luźne ubrania, przypominały odrobinę ubrania dla ludzkich królików doświadczalnych. Chłopak trzymał się za lewe ramię, żeby zatamować krwawienie. Kiedy chciałam do niego podejść i go opatrzyć, lampa stojąca przy biurku się przewróciła, i w następnej sekundzie byłam przyszpilona do ściany, przez zdrową rękę niebieskowłosego. Zacisnął ją na moim gardle i podniósł głowę. Jego piękne, szare oczy wpatrywały się w moje z wrogością.

-Nie ruszaj się-powiedział.

Jego wzrok się nie zmienił kiedy spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

-Chyba nie pierwszy raz robisz coś takiego-stwierdziłam.-Opatrzę ci ranę.

Zero reakcji.

-Opatrzę ją-powtórzyłam.-Rozumiesz mnie prawda?

Jego ucisk zaczął stopniowo maleć, aż w końcu znikł całkowicie. Wszystko szło dobrze.

„Chyba zdobyłam sobie jego zaufanie."

Nagle z intercomu poleciała irytująca muzyka oznaczająca, że ktoś dzwoni. Po sekundzie znowu poczułam silny ucisk na gardle.

„I zaufanie poszło się kochać..."

Ponownie spojrzałam mu w oczy i lekko kiwnęłam głową, na znak, że wszystko jest dobrze. Dotknęłam ekranu, tym samym odbierając przychodzące połączenie.

-Tak, Mamo?

-Kochanie, znowu otworzyłaś okno, prawda? Mówiłam ci tyle razy, żebyś go nie otwierała podczas burz.

-Tak, Mamo. Przepraszam.

-Oh, nie przepraszaj, tylko zamknij je, dobrze? Przeziębisz się.

-Dobrze.

Dotknęłam ikonę zamknięcia drzwi na balkon.

-Mamo, mam dzisiaj do napisania ważny referat. Mogę cię prosić, żebyś mi nie przeszkadzała?

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

-Referat? Strasznie dużo od was wymagają na tym kursie specjalnym.

-Racja. Będę bardzo zajęta, więc zjem później.

-Dobrze, tylko się nie przemęczaj.

Zakończyłam rozmowę i znowu poczułam jak szarooki zdejmuję swoją dłoń z mojej szyi. Kiedy zaczęłam iść w kierunku apteczki, chłopiec ustawił się w pozycji bojowej. Szybko go uspokoiłam mówiąc:

-Musimy zatamować krwawienie.

Kiedy znalazłam apteczkę, położyłam ją na podłodze i usiadłam przy niej. Gestem ręki nakazałam niebieskowłosemu usiąść koło mnie. Posłusznie wykonał polecenie, jednak na początku się zawahał. Powoli rozcięłam mu rękaw koszuli i sięgnęłam po wodę utlenioną.

-Jesteś na kursie specjalnym?-zapytał.

-Zaczynam w następnym miesiącu-odpowiedziałam i odkaziłam ranę.

-Niesamowite. Musisz mieć wysokie IQ-powiedział.-Ah!

Syknął kiedy odrobinę mocniej niż powinnam przycisnęłam gazę.

-To miał być sarkazm?

-No co ty-powiedział.-Zaklasyfikowano cię na poziom A podczas egzaminu na drugim roku, trafiłaś do najlepszej jednostki edukacyjnej, do tego w wieku dwunastu lat zaczynasz kurs specjalny. To się nazywa być elitą.

Wyciągnęłam strzykawkę i sprawdziłam czy igła nie jest zatkana. Kiedy to zobaczył szybko się odsunął i zapytał:

-Ej, co ty chcesz z tym zrobić?

-To miejscowe znieczulenie.

-Chwileczkę-powstrzymał mnie dłonią.-Po co chcesz mi to wstrzyknąć?

-Założę szwy.

-Szwy?-zapytał z przerażeniem w oczach.-Robiłaś to już kiedyś?

-A skąd!-zaśmiałam się.-Jestem na ekologii, ale znam teorię zszywania naczyń krwionośnych.

-Teorię?-spojrzał na mnie nieufnie kiedy wystawiłam dłoń po jego rękę.

-Wkrótce zacznie działać. Do tego czasu przyciskaj tę gazę.-wstrzyknęłam znieczulenie i podałam mu gazę.

-Jesteś dziwna.

-Czemu tak sądzisz?

-Nawet nie zapytałaś mnie o imię.

-Ale ty też tego nie zrobiłeś.

Uśmiechnął się i zapytał:

-To? Jak masz na imię?

-Shizu.

-Szczur.

-Gdzie?-zapytałam z entuzjazmem.

Tutaj-parsknął śmiechem i wskazał na siebie.

-Co?-zapytał zbita z tropu.

-Nezumi(z jap. Szczur). To moje imię.

-Serio?-znowu się rozentuzjazmowałam.-Niesamowite! Uwielbiam szczury! Tylko szkoda, że nigdzie ich nie ma w No. 6.

-Dziwna jesteś.

-Ale to prawda! Są takie małe i futerkowe. Nie rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy się ich boją-po tym zapadła cisza i chcąc ją przerwać powiedziałam:-Dobrze, Czas zszywać.

Szarooki odsłonił ranę i kiedy się przybliżyłam, żeby zacząć zszywać dotarło do mnie coś czego nie rozumiałam.

-Od czego ta rana?-zapytałam.

-Postrzelono mnie.

-Co? Ale bronie palne są niedozwolone, na terenie No. 6. Tylko kluby łowieckie mogą ich używać.

-Hmph! Można ich tak nazwać, z tym że ich zwierzyną są ludzie.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Tutaj w No. 6, żyją myśliwi i zwierzyna.

Resztę opatrywania rany spędziliśmy w ciszy. Kiedy skończyłam odłożyłam apteczkę na miejsce, a Nezumi stał przy oknie.

-Możesz tutaj odpocząć, póki nie przejdzie tajfun.

-Możesz też założyć sweter, który leży na łóżku. Jest na mnie za duży, więc powinien być na ciebie dobry.

Chłopak podszedł do łóżka na piętrze i wziął sweter w dłonie, ja w tym czasie przygotowywałam gorącą czekoladę.

-Wszystkie ciuchy masz tak obciachowe?-zapytał

-Spójrz lepiej na siebie.

Kiedy wchodziłam na górę, zobaczyłam wielkie poparzenie na jego plecach.

-Co? Czyżbyś uległa moim mięśniom?

-Jakim mięśniom?

-Mówiłaś coś?

-Nie, nic-powiedziałam i podałam mu kubek.

Oboje usiedliśmy na krawędzi łóżka.

-Pyszne-powiedział kiedy wziął łyka.-Zawsze taka jesteś?

-Eh?

-Wszystkim tak bezgranicznie ufasz? A może jest to cecha elity? W końcu żyjecie bez strachu i podejrzliwości.

-To wcale nie...

-Więc czemu?

-Bo byłeś ranny i przemoknięty, bo jesteś mniejszy ode mnie, a więc pewnie i słabszy. No i...

-I?

-Nie wiem. Po prostu miałam przeczucie, że powinnam ci pomóc-spuściłam głowę.

Nezumi przez chwilę wydawał się zdziwiony.

-Możesz to pewnie nazwać instynktem macierzyńskim.

-Nie musisz przypadkiem być matką, żeby go mieć?

-A skąd wiesz, że nie jestem?

-A nie wiem jakoś tak-powiedział i się uśmiechnął.-Dziękuję.

**Mój POV**

Karan siedziała na kanapie, kiedy jej bransoleta powiadomiła ją o nowej wiadomości. Otworzyła ją i usłyszała zautomatyzowany głos kobiety.

-Wczesnym rankiem w pobliżu Utraconego Miasta, z pilnie strzeżonego zachodniego skrzydła zakładu karnego uciekł przestępca VC103221. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ukrywa się w Chronosie. Mieszkańcy tego regiony mają bezwzględny zakaz opuszczania... Wiadomość dostarczona-powiedział głos kiedy Karan przesłała wiadomość do swojej córki Shizu.

W tej samej chwili, do pokoju weszła właśnie ona.

-Skończyłaś raport?-zapytała matka.

-Jeszcze nie.

-Ministerstwo Pokoju rozesłało wiadomości. Przeczytaj i odpowiedz-powiedziała kiedy usłyszała dźwięk wiadomości w bransolecie córki.

-Dobrze-powiedział i sprawdziła wiadomość.

Jej oczom ukazała się już znajoma twarz Nezumiego.

-VC?-zapytała sama siebie.

-Ciekawe co takiego zrobił.-myślała na głos Karan.-Na szczęście ma zaimplantowany czip VC, więc niedługo go namierzą. Kolacja gotowa.

-Mamo, zjem dzisiaj w pokoju. Mam jeszcze dużo pracy.

**Shizu POV**

Kiedy weszłam do pokoju z tacką pełną jedzenia, Nezumi powiedział:

-Nie zapalaj światła.

-Geez! Trochę światła by ci nie zaszkodziło wiesz.

-Jestem szczurem, lubię ciemności.

-Hmmm...

-Co?

-Nic-weszłam na górę.-VC103221. Widziałam cię w wiadomościach. Jesteś sławny.

-Na żywo prezentuję się lepiej, prawda?-Nezumi z siadu przeszedł do pozycji bojowej.

-Oczywiście!-powiedziałam i podałam mu tackę z jedzeniem.-Przyniosłam ci gulasz i ciasto wiśniowe.

-Jesteś pewna?-zapytał się kiedy opadł z powrotem na łóżko.

-Tak. Jestem na diecie.-puściłam mu oczko

-Ładnie pachnie-zaśmiał się i przyjął jedzenie.

-Moja mama świetnie gotuje.

-Pyszne-zaczął jeść.

-Jesteś uciekinierem?-zapytałam kiedy usiadłam na krawędzi łóżka.

-Pewnie.

-A co z czipem VC?

-Nadal go mam.

-Czyli...

-Spokojna głowa. Te całe ich czipy, to tylko zabawki. Od dawna są bezużyteczne.

-Zabawki?

-Całe No. 6 jest jedną wielką zabawką. Wiesz jak powstał ten kraj?

-Traktat Babiloński-zaczęłam.-Podczas ostatniej wojny została utracona większość zamieszkałych terenów, więc ludzkość zgodnie wprowadziła zakaz militaryzmu. Sześć pozostałych państw utworzyło państwa-miasta na obszarze pozostałych regionów. No. 6 jest jednym z nich.

Niebieskowłosy się zaśmiał.

-Dlaczego cię aresztowano?-zapytałam.-Podobno uciekłeś z transportu do zakładu karnego.

-Nie-zaprzeczył.-Ja już tam byłem. Ministerstwo Pokoju przeniosło mnie do No. 6.

-Przeniosło?

-Zgadza się.

-Dokąd?-Nezumi spojrzał na Kroplę Księżyca.-Do ratusza? Dlaczego chcieli cię zabrać do centrum miasta?

-Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała.

-Ale dlaczego?

-Zamknij się-odstawił tackę i obrócił się tyłem do mnie.-Daj mi spać.

-Więc mi nie powiesz?

-Gdy o czymś się dowiesz, jesteś w stanie o tym zapomnieć? Umiesz się zachowywać jakbyś nigdy tego nie słyszała? Potrafisz udawać, że o niczym nie wiesz? Może i jesteś mądra, ale wątpię, żebyś byłą na tyle dojrzała

-A ty niby jesteś, co?-zapytałam z sarkazmem

-Nie rozumiesz tego? Wpakowałaś się w wystarczające tarapaty. Dajesz schronienie zbiegłemu VC i nie kontaktujesz się z ministerstwem. Nie brnij w to głębiej.

-Rozumiem.

-Więc nie zadawaj pytań. Ja też nikomu o tym nie powiem... Ani o twoim występie, operetko.

-Eh?-spojrzałam na niego.

-Mówię o twoim śpiewaniu-wstał.-Zdziwiłaś mnie. Zakradłem się do ogrodu i próbowałem zdecydować co dalej, a tu nagle słyszę te twoje jęki.

-Hej! Przestań!

-Gdybyś tylko widziała swoja twarz. Wyglądałaś jakbyś zaraz miała zejść na coś.

-Cicho siedź!-rzuciłam się ku niemu, lecz on zrobił unik i szybko obezwładnił mnie, rzucając na łóżko i przytykając mi łyżkę do gardła.

-Gdyby to był nóż...-przejechał krawędzią w poprzek szyi.- To już byś nie żyła.

-N..niesamowite!-wyszeptałam.

-Eh?

-Jakie punkty witalne mi zablokowałeś? Zawsze się chciałam tego nauczyć, ale nigdzie o tym nie pisze. Hej, może mógłbyś mnie tego nauczyć, co?

Nezumi rozluźnił uścisk i zaczął się śmiać.

-Co?

-Naprawdę, dziwna jesteś-powiedział między salwami śmiechu i opadł na mnie.

-Jesteś rozpalony-powiedziałam zmartwiona.-Przyniosę ci jakieś leki.

-Nie trzeba. Sen mi wystarczy.

-Gorączka tylko bardziej cię osłabi.

-Sama też nie jesteś zimna.

-Eh?

-Gdy człowiek jest ciepły,-przytulił się do mnie.-to dowód na to, że żyje.

***  
Kiedy się obudziłam, byłam sama. Brak jakiegokolwiek śladu po Nezumim, jedynie dwa kubki po gorącej czekoladzie.

**Mój POV**

Karan przygotowywała właśnie śniadanie, kiedy zadzwonił domofon.

-Tak?-powiedziała do słuchawki.-Eh? Ministerstwo Pokoju?

_I to tyle. :) Za wytknięcie błędów, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna (o interpunkcji wiem, nie musicie mi już o niej mówić, mnie po prostu przecinki nie lubią T.T ), ale oczywiście miłe słowa też ciepło powitam, więc się nie krępujcie. ;)_


	2. Rozdział 2 Miasto spowite światłem

******Gomene! Nie wiem kiedy ten czas tak szybko zleciał. Sądziłam, że minęło tylko kilka dni MAX tydzień! Okazało się, że minął miesiąc przynajmniej. -.- Tak więc przepraszam Was bardzo i mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się ten rozdział. :)**

**Rozdział 2**

_**Miasto Spowite Światłem**_

**Mój POV**

To był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Na terenie parku odpoczywało wielu ludzi.

-Panie Chodziku! Panie Chodziku!-zawołało dziecko w kierunku robota w kształcie pingwina.

Ów robot, jak wiele innych z tej samej wersji służyło do zbierania śmieci i zgubionych rzeczy, a żeby umilić innym przebywanie wśród nich, były one stylizowane na zwierzęta. W ten sposób nie budziły grozy, a tworzyły przyjemną atmosferę. Oczywiście Chodziki nie działały same, sterowali nimi ludzie.

***  
W centrum dowodzenia Chodzikami, rozległ się sygnał, oznajmujący, że oko robota coś znalazło.

-Shizu, chodź i spójrz na to-zawołał około trzydziestodwuletni mężczyzna.

-O co chodzi?-zapytała szesnastolatka z kubkiem kawy w ręce.

-Chodzik coś znalazł-na ekranie widniały okulary w czarnej oprawce.

-Pewnie ktoś je zgubił. Każ Chodzikowi je przynieść, trafią do rzeczy zaginionych.

Mężczyzna wystukał polecenie na klawiaturze i kiedy skończył, jego uwagę przykuł kolejny przedmiot znaleziony przez robota.

***  
Pracownicy przemierzali park, na rowerach w zastraszającym tępię. Rozpuszczone włosy Shizu wpadały jej do oczu, ale nie przejmowała się tym, tylko pedałowała jeszcze szybciej. Kiedy razem z mężczyzną dotarła do celu, szybko zeskoczyła z roweru i pobiegła w stronę drzewa. Biegnąc ukazała jej się sylwetka leżącego mężczyzny. Już w przeciągu jednej sekundy, była przy nim.

-Czy wszystko w porządku?-zapytała zaniepokojona.

Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby odwrócić mężczyznę, lecz szybko ją cofnęła. Przed nią leżało martwe ciało. Nie było to żadne morderstwo, ani samobójstwo. To było coś innego, coś dziwnego. Mianowicie, ciało było tak zestarzałe, że pod wpływem chociażby lekkiego podmuchu wiatru, mogło się rozpaść w proch. Zanim zamknęła oczy dostrzegła czarną plamę formującą się na szyi zmarłego i jakby larwę pełzającą pod jej powierzchnią.

**Shizu POV**

**Kilka godzin później.**

Sączyłam powoli herbatę, kiedy nagle się nią zakrztusiłam.

-Geez...-powiedział Seiki.-Nie umieraj mi tu jeszcze.

-Bardzo śmieszne!-oburzyłam się.-A co ważniejsze, czemu dopiero teraz mi mówisz o tym, że zamierzasz studiować w No. 5?!

-Bo nie było czasu.

-Nie było?! Nie było?! Jak może nie być czasu na powiedzenie czegoś tak ważnego, co?!

-Uspokój się Shizu!-gwałtownie podniósł się z krzesła.

Wszyscy ludzie w kawiarni spojrzeli się na nas. Mój przyjaciel, cóż chyba fałszywy przyjaciel spalił buraka i szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce.

-To?-zapytałam już spokojniej.-Czemu dowiaduję się o tym na kilka dni przed twoim wyjazdem?

-Już ci mówiłem, nie było czasu.

-Oj, już lepiej daj se spokój z tą gatką-zbyłam go.-Lepiej powiedz mi co zamierzasz zrobić w związku ze swoją babcią? Chyba nie zostawisz jej samej, co?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Już ją przyjęto do Domu Spokojnego Zmierzchu.

-Ha! To już lepiej by było jakbyś ją zostawił samą.

-Ale co jest złego w domach spokojnej starości?

-Te wszystkie pielęgniarki i doktorzy są jacyś tacy dziwni. Nie ufam im.

-Jasne!-powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.-Przyznaj się! Boisz się wszystkiego co ma związek ze szpitalami.

-Nie prawda!-zaprzeczyłam.-Ja tylko nie ufam ludziom tam pracującym.

-Jasne.

-Jak słońce.

-A tak przy okazji.

-No?

-Czemu zrezygnowałaś z kursu specjalnego, cztery lata temu?

-A czemu teraz się o to pytasz?

-Jakoś tak. A więc?

-Ehhh...-westchnęłam.-To nie tak, że ja zrezygnowałam z niego, tylko ja nie mogłam go już kontynuować.

-Jak to?

-Uznano, że już nie mam odpowiednich kwalifikacji do brania w nim udziału, więc także pozbawili mnie prawa do mieszkania w Chronosie.

-I to dlatego mieszkasz teraz w utraconym mieście?

-Dokładnie. I teraz się grzecznie opiekuję parkiem i chodzikami.

-Ale czemu w ogóle utraciłaś kwalifikacje?

-Oj coś za dużo pytań mi tu zadajesz-powiedziałam cierpko.

-Ale chcę wiedzieć!

-A ja nie chcę o tym mówić!

**Flashback**

-Wiedziałaś, że to VC, prawda?-zapytał mnie mężczyzna w granatowym uniformie.

-Tak.-odpowiedziałam patrząc na moje kolana.

-To dlaczego go nie zgłosiłaś?

-Ponieważ, wyglądał jakby był w moim wieku-w tym momencie moja mama otworzyła drzwi do pomieszczenia, ale została szybko z tego pokoju wyprowadzona.-i był ranny.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że był VC.

-Tak, ale...-podniosłam głowę.

-Ale co?-podniósł głos.-Pomoc przestępcy, to również przestępstwo!

-Tak, ale...

-Gdybyś była dorosła zostałabyś skazana na karę dwóch lat więzienia, ale ponieważ jesteś niepełnoletnia i do tego jesteś na specjalnym kursie, zostaniesz tylko z niego usunięta, co wiąże się z wyprowadzką z Chronosu, rozumiesz?

-Tak...

**End**

Kąciki moich ust opadły na to wspomnienie i Seiki zobaczywszy to powiedział:

-Dobrze, rozumiem. Już nie będę o to pytać.

Wstaliśmy od stolika i wyszliśmy z kawiarni.

Kiedy szliśmy wzdłuż uliczek Utraconego Miasta dostrzegłam, że Seiki nad czymś poważnie myśli.

-Wybacz-szepnęłam.

-Za co?

-Popsułam ci humor, prawda?

-Nie to nie tak-uśmiechnął się.-Po prostu zmieniłaś się.

-Zmieniłam? Jak?

-Już nie wiem co myślisz. Nie wiem jaki masz cel. Nic nie wiem.

-Jak to nic nie wiesz?-zaśmiałam się.-Idziesz studiować do No. 5, to musi coś znaczyć.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

-Eh... Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć o czym myślę, to mówię ci, że nie jest to nic ciekawego, tylko erotyczne fantazje na temat tego piosenkarza.

-Hej, nie żartuj sobie.

-A jeśli chodzi o mój cel, to chcę zostać księżniczką i latać na różowym jednorożcu-rozłożyłam ręce udając, że to skrzydła i zaczęłam krążyć dookoła mojego przyjaciela.

-Hej!-próbował być obrażony, jednak mało mu to wychodziło, ponieważ ciągle się śmiał.-Nie żartuj sobie!

-Ale to sama prawda-powiedziałam zatrzymując się przed nim.

***  
Seiki odprowadził mnie pod drzwi mojego domu i zaczął:

-Shizuo

„Oj, on używa mojego pełnego imienia tylko gdy jest na prawdę poważny." pomyślałam (Tak, tak. Wiem, że Shizuo to imię męskie, ale cóż tutaj ma je dziewczyna, wiec trzeba z tym żyć. :P dop. Autorki)

-O co chodzi?-zapytałam.

-Ja... Chciałbym się z tobą kochać-powiedział patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

-C-co proszę?

-Chcę się z tobą kochać-powtórzył.

-A-ale Seiki, czy t-ty na pewno wiesz co mówisz?

-Tak, chcę uprawiać z tobą seks.

-A-ale..

-Czy nie mogę?

-Eee... Seiki wiesz, cieszę się, że czujesz do mnie pociąg, ale ja...

-Masz już kogoś innego?-zapytał.

-Nie, to nie tak. Ja po prostu zawsze uważałam cię za brata.

-Ah, rozumiem-spuścił głowę i się odwrócił z zamiarem odejścia.

-Ale Seiki! Cze...

-Szczur?!-zdziwiony, pisnął jak dziewczyna, kiedy koło jego stopy przebiegł szary gryzoń.

Zwierzak szybko wdrapał się po mojej bluzie i usiadł mi na barku.

-Eeehhh..-zabrzmiał zawiedziony głos z... szczura?!-To nie masz już mnie?

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy rozpoznałam głos.

-Nezumi!

Gryzoń szybko ze mnie zszedł i pobiegł dalej. Rzuciłam się za nim w pogoń, zostawiając za mną wołającego Seiki'ego. Biegłam za zwierzątkiem, aż do przejścia dla pieszych.

„Cholera!"pomyślałam. „Zgubiłam go."

**Mój POV**

-Proszę Pani! Poproszę dwie maślane bułeczki i dwie babeczki-powiedziała mała dziewczynka wchodząc do piekarni.

-Witaj Riri!-odpowiedziała jej Karan.-O, przyszłaś z panem Youminem.

-Ostatnio wujek You nocuje u nas raz w tygodniu!-powiedziała przytulając kobietę.

-Tak, chciałem spróbować Pani babeczek-wtrącił się mężczyzna.

-Naprawdę?

Karan zapakowała wypieki do papierowej torby i podała ją klientom.

-Proszę.

-Dziękuję Pani bardzo!-podziękowała dziewczynka i ugryzła jedną z babeczek.

Youmin i Riri wyszli ze sklepu i zaraz po tym po schodach zeszła Shizu.

-Oh, Shizu-Karan powitała córkę.-O której wczoraj wróciłaś do domu, co?

-Nie pamiętam.

-Coś się wczoraj stało?-zapytała zmartwiona.

-Nie, nic się nie stało.

-To zjedz chociaż śniadanie-powiedziała i pokazała brązowowłosej tackę z ciastem.

-Ciasto wiśniowe?-zdziwiła się.

-Tak. Myślałam o dodaniu go do Menu, spróbuj.

-Pyszne!-Shizu pochwaliła kiedy ugryzła kawałek.

-Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

-Dobrze, że możesz je w końcu znowu robić-uśmiechnęła się.

***  
**Centrum Dowodzenia Chodzikami**

Shizu przystawiła bransoletę do terminala i usłyszała zautomatyzowany głos.

-Dzień dobry. Wyrecytuj słowa przysięgi niezmiennemu miastu.

-Przysięgam swą niezachwianą lojalność wobec miasta-powiedziałam wypranym z emocji głosem.

-Jesteśmy ci niezmiernie wdzięczni-ponownie odezwał się zautomatyzowany głos.-Niechaj wiara i obywatelska duma towarzyszą ci podczas codziennych prac.

Dziewczyna weszła do pomieszczenia, gdzie została od razu przywitana przez współpracownika.

-Wiesz...-zaczął mężczyzna.

-Co wiem?

-Wczoraj przyszła młoda kobieta

-I?

-Powiedziała, że była żoną tamtego faceta i że chce zobaczyć miejsce, w którym go znaleźliśmy

-Czekaj!-coś zwróciło jej uwagę.- „Młoda kobieta"?

-Tak. Mówiła, że był od niej starszy tylko o trzy lata

-Trzy lata?! Przecież to był jakiś starzec!

-Wiem, a najgorsze jest, że ciało zabrały władze.

-Władze? Czemu?

-Sam nic z tego nie rozumiem-upił łyk kawy.- Żaden kanał z wiadomościami o tym nie wspomniał, a żonie powiedzieli, że zmarł na skutek wypadku.

-Wypadku?!-oburzyła się.-Przecież to oczywiste, że to nie był wypadek!

-Mów mi więcej...

-A co jeśli władze manipulują wiadomościami?!

-Shizuo! Przestań! To już jest za wiele! Miasto dało nam zatrudnienie, więc nie możemy mieć żadnych wątpliwości co do...

Pan Yamase stoczył się z krzesła i zakrył twarz w jakby odruchu wymiotnym. Jego skóra pociemniała i wysuszyła się, a włosy posiwiały i zaczęły wypadać. Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoje dłonie, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, tak samo jak brązowowłosa. Kiedy współpracownik stracił przytomność, ona wpatrywała się z przerażeniem na to co dzieje się przed jej oczami. Kiedy odzyskała panowanie nad kończynami powoli, jakby się skradając podeszła do Pana Yamase i uklęknęła przy nim. Przypomniała sobie, sytuację z parku i automatycznie jej wzrok przeniósł się na szyję leżącego. Jak się spodziewała zobaczyła tam czarną plamę wielkości paznokcia od kciuka. Zbliżyła głowę i dokładnie się przyjrzała. Pod skórą nic się nie poruszało, ale wyraźnie była ona nabrzmiała jak ukąszenie komara. Kiedy plama zaczęła pękać dziewczyna gwałtownie się odsunęła i zobaczyła jak z dziury wychodzi wielka osa. Robak zaczął machać skrzydłami i w tym samym momencie brązowowłosa zemdlała.

**Shizu POV**

Siedziałam w policyjnym wozie otoczona przez policjantów. Już lepiej być nie mogło. Gliniarze powiedzieli mi, że zabierają mnie do Ministerstwa Pokoju, jednak jedziemy w przeciwnym kierunku. Denerwowało mnie to, że nic mi nie mówią, więc postanowiłam się odezwać pierwsza.

-Czy nie mieliśmy jechać do Ministerstwa Pokoju?

Nikt mi nic nie odpowiedział, dalej jechaliśmy w ciszy.

-Hej! Powiedzcie coś!

- „A co jeśli władze manipulują wiadomościami? Shizuo! Przestań! ..." -usłyszałam mój i Pana Yamase głos wydobywający się z dyktafonu.

Moja twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu. Skąd oni to do cholery wiedzieli? Czy oni nas podsłuchują i podglądają zawsze i wszędzie?! Boże! Już nigdy więcej nie korzystam z łazienki!

-Aktualnie jesteś oskarżona o malkontenctwo.

Zabierają mnie do zakładu karnego? A co z moją mamą? Co z Seikim? Co ze mną?

Jechaliśmy przez pół godziny i aktualnie zbliżamy się do mostu w środku lasu. W samochodzie było cicho, tylko oddechy mąciły ten spokój.

-Co to ma być?-zapytał jeden z policjantów.

Spojrzałam na drogę przed nami i zobaczyłam dobrze mi znanego chodzika. Stał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic i patrzył na nas swoją kamerą. Pojazd zatrzymał się i jeden z policjantów z niego wysiadł. Kiedy tylko to zrobił został powalony na ziemię przez zakapturzonego osobnika. Pozostali funkcjonariusze po kolei wysiadali z auta i po kolei zostawali ogłuszeni przez napastnika. Ostatni z mężczyzn wyciągnął broń i wystrzelił pojedynczy pocisk. Kula przedziurawiła kaptur, zrzucając całą pelerynę.

-Nezumi!-powiedziałam rozpoznając napastnika.

W tej samej chwili chłopak podbiegł do policjanta i przyłożył mu nóż do gardła.

-Gdzie jest klucz?

-W-w kieszeni-wyjąkał.

Niebieskowłosy pozbawił przytomności funkcjonariusza i zdjął mi kajdanki. Szybko usiadł za kierownicą i wykręcił. Przycisnął pedał gazu, żeby jak najszybciej uciec z miejsca zasadzki.

-Nezumi! Oni mogą...

-Siedź cicho i mi nie przeszkadzaj.

-Ale oni...-nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania, ponieważ pojazd gwałtownie zahamował.

Chłopak uderzył głową o kierownicę i dopiero po kilku sekundach doprowadził się do porządku.

-Tsk! Zdalne sterowanie!?

-Próbowałam ci powiedzieć, ale nie, ty mnie nie chciałeś słuchać.

Szarooki nic nie odpowiedział tylko zaczął coś majstrować pod kierownicą. Spojrzałam przez tylną szybę. Policjanci powoli wstawali i się otrzepywali z brudu.

-Ne...-moje pole widzenia zasłoniła peleryna.

-Skaczemy.

Usłyszałam odgłos wykopywanych drzwi i zaraz potem poczułam jak sturlaliśmy się po nierównej powierzchni. Kiedy znowu widziałam co jest na około mnie zobaczyłam, że sturlaliśmy się z bardzo wyboistego zbocza. Spojrzał na swoje ciało-zero obić. „Tkanina ze wzmocnionych włókien?" pomyślałam. Nezumi siedział w rozkroku nade mną i wyjął z kieszeni kurtki detonator. Odczekał kilka sekund i nacisnął przycisk. Rozległ się wybuch i przez korony drzew mogłam zobaczyć dym wydostający się prawdopodobnie z wraku samochodu. Spojrzałam na postać nade mną. Nie zmienił się za bardzo. Wciąż ma te same włosy i oczy i tak samo jak wtedy jest ranny... Zaraz! RANNY!? Po twarzy płynęła mu strużka krwi.

-Jesteś ranny!

-Co?-przyłożył rękę do rany.-To nic. Musimy się skupić na ucieczce.

-Trzeba cię najpierw opatrzyć! Sprawdzić czy nie masz wstrząśnienia...

-Nie czas na to!-powiedział stanowczo i wstał.

Ucichłam speszona jego tonem głosu i wstałam. Biegliśmy między drzewami, kiedy nagle usłyszeliśmy syreny alarmowe.

-Wywal bransoletę tożsamości!-wydał rozkaz.

-Ale...

-Wyśledzą nas przez nią, wywal ją!

„Mam ją wywalić? Ale tu jest wszystko. W tym urządzeniu jestem... ja." myślałam.

-Wywal!

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej zerwałam bransoletę z nadgarstka i wyrzuciłam ją za siebie najdalej jak potrafiłam. Biegliśmy dalej, aż dotarliśmy do małej polanki.

-I co teraz, geniuszu?-zapytałam.

-Teraz skorzystamy z transportu-odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach.

- „Transportu"?

Z piskiem opon wyjechaliśmy na asfaltową drogę. Transportem, o którym wspomniał Nezumi okazał się bladoniebieski pickup. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy nic nas nie śledziło. Żeby umilić sobie jazdę, postanowiłam przyjrzeć się niebieskowłosemu. Nie zmienił się za bardzo. Wciąż miał długie włosy, jednak teraz związywał je w wysoką kitkę. Oczy pozostały lodowato szare, ale tak jak kilka lat wcześniej ten kolor mnie jakoś przyciągał. Miałam ochotę zatopić się w tych cudownych tęczówkach i zapomnieć o bożym świecie.

-Co ty robisz?-zapytał, kiedy zbyt natarczywie przyglądałam się jego osobie.

-A tak się przyglądam.

-Zauważyłaś?

-Co?

-Jestem od ciebie wyższy.

-To jakby logiczne, nieprawdaż?-bardziej stwierdziłam niż zapytałam.-Jesteś chłopakiem. Jakbyś był ode mnie niższy, to byłoby to co najmniej dziwne.

-Masz racje. Jakbym był od ciebie mniejszy,to obrażałbym całą moją płeć-powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach.-Jesteś takim chucherkiem, że wystarczyłoby tylko dmuchnięcie, żeby nauczyć cię latać.

-Co to miało niby znaczyć, co?!

-No dobra, chucherkiem może i nie jesteś, ale zdecydowanie brakuje ci paru krągłości tu i ówdzie...

Zabrakło mi słów, a rumieniec powoli zaczął zakradać się na moje policzki.

-Dziwię się, że w ogóle ten chłopak chciał uprawiać z tobą seks. Z takimi małymi piersiami. Ale cóż... Niektórzy mówią, że jak małe to piękne.

Tego było już za wiele, aż kipiałam ze złości. Nie będzie mnie obrażać! Zaciągnęłam hamulec ręczny, przez co o mało, co nie dostałam wstrząśnienia mózgu. Otrząsając się z lekkiego szoku, złapałam chłopaka za kurtkę i przyciągnęłam go do siebie. Patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy i powoli wypowiedziałam słowa soczyście ociekające jadem.

-A co ty możesz wiedzieć, co?! Znajdź sobie jakieś ciekawsze zajęcie od szpiegowania mnie, zboczeńcu!

W kilka sekund nasze role obróciły się o 180 stopni i teraz to on był nade mną i kpiąco się uśmiechał.

-Aż tak zdesperowany to nie jestem, żeby cię niańczyć non stop.

-Tak? To skąd wiedziałeś o tym, że Seiki mi zaproponował współżycie? I skąd wiedziałeś kiedy i gdzie się pojawić, żeby mnie uratować?

-Hmpf!-fuknął i się wyprostował.

Ponownie ruszyliśmy i już nikt się nie odzywał. Po kilku minutach dostrzegliśmy bramę No.6. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłam tak blisko niej. Mieszkańcy nie wiedzą co się za nią znajduje. Nawet jeśli podróżują między miastami. Ogarnęła mnie wielka ekscytacja na myśl o tym, że wyjdę poza mury tego ładnego więzienia. Niestety owo uczucie zostało zastąpione innym-strachem z nutką zaskoczenia. W kierunku naszego pickupa jechało pięć radiowozów. Spojrzałam na mojego kierowcę. Nie wydawał się zaistniałą sytuacją przestraszony, albo chociaż zszokowany. Jechaliśmy prosto we wrogie pojazdy, już chciałam powiedzieć chłopakowi, żeby zawrócił, lecz jak tylko otworzyłam usta skręciliśmy w prawo. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Pościg wciąż trwał. Spojrzałam z powrotem na drogę przed nami. Powoli zza wzgórza wynurzał się kolejny budynek. Kiedy byliśmy dwieście metrów przed nim, na wszystkie drzwi i okna zaczęły opadać metalowe ściany bezpieczeństwa(Nie wiem jak to nazwać... ).

-Nezumi.

-Pochyl się-wydał polecenie i przycisnął pedał gazu.

-Co?

-Pochyl się!-szczur brutalnie przycisnął mi głowę do kolan.

Nic nie widziałam, tylko słyszałam dźwięki rozrywanej blachy i czułam gwałtowne wstrząsy. Kiedy wszystko ustało, otworzyłam oczy i podniosłam głowę. Znajdowaliśmy się w obszernym białym pomieszczeniu, a co do naszego pickupa... cóż, mogę powiedzieć tyle, że został wbrew swojej woli cabrioletem.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytałam, kiedy postawiłam stopy na starannie wypolerowanej posadzce.

-Oczyszczalnia ścieków.

-Naprawdę?

-Doskonała kryjówka dla szczura, nie uważasz?

-Tak-powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach.-Idealnie byś się wtapiał w otoczenie, gdyby nie to, że jest tu tak czysto.

-Czy to miało znaczyć, że jestem brudny?-uniósł brew.

-Nie. Skądże znowu.

-Chodź.

Zgodnie z poleceniem, ruszyłam za niebieskowłosym. Dotarliśmy do wielkiego kanału.

-No teraz to się już idealnie wtapiasz w otoczenie-stwierdziłam, patrząc na brudną wodę.

-Mam nadzieję, że umiesz pływać.-puścił moją uwagę mimo uszu.

-Eeeee...

-Żartujesz!-spojrzał na mnie kpiąco.

-Nigdy nie było okazji, żeby się nauczyć...-zaczęłam się rumienić.

Pomieszczenie rozbrzmiał jego śmiech, który nawiasem mówiąc, był całkiem przyjemny dla ucha. Podszedł do mnie i wręczył mi gogle. Spojrzałam na niego, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi i zobaczyłam, że on sam miał takie same gogle na nosie. Podążając jego przykładem, założyłam swoje. Kiedy byłam gotowa Nezumi złapał mnie za rękę i powiedział.

-Wstrzymaj oddech.

Nabrałam tlenu w płuca.

-Teraz pobiegniemy i wskoczymy do wody.

-Co?!

-Wstrzymaj oddech.-powtórzył polecenie, które wykonałam i puścił się biegiem w kierunku kanału.

Skoczyłam za nim do wody i ogarnęła mnie panika. Zaczęłam gwałtownie machać rękami w celu wydostania się na powierzchnię. Jednak zostałam powstrzymana przez dwie dłonie umieszczone po obu stronach mojej twarzy. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam przede mną piękne, szare tęczówki. Patrzyły się na mnie przez kilka krótkich sekund i kiedy dostrzegły, że już się uspokoiłam, dłonie znikły z mojej twarzy, ale w zamian jedna z nich zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku. Spokojnie dałam się prowadzić przez czeluście brudnej wody, lecz już po minucie zaczęło brakować mi powietrza. Złapałam się za gardło i skręciłam się w piekącym bólu. Nezumi dostrzegł to i przyspieszył, aby jak najszybciej wydostać z cieczy. Po niecałej pół minucie straciłam resztki powietrza i odruchowo otworzyłam buzię, żeby zaczerpnąć trochę nowego tlenu. Od razu dowiedziałam się ,że był to zły pomysł, ponieważ woda zaczęła uparcie się wlewać do moich płuc. Zaczęłam się krztusić i miotać, przez co wyrwałam rękę z uścisku niebieskowłosego. Po chwili szarpaniny z H2O, straciłam przytomność.

Śniło mi się, że ktoś mnie przytulał i razem unosiliśmy się w powietrzu. Zupełnie jakbyśmy nic nie ważyli. Polecieliśmy wysoko w górę, lecz kiedy byliśmy już blisko chmur, gwałtownie zlecieliśmy na ziemię i wszystko na około stało się czarne. Czułam powtarzające uciski na klatce piersiowej i co chwilę coś mokrego na ustach. Po kilku takich sesjach otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy i zaczęłam kaszleć, wypluwając przy tym hektolitry wody. Kiedy już skończyłam rozejrzałam się dookoła. Koło mnie klęczał Nezumi i wpatrywał się we mnie z ulgą, ale zaraz została zastąpiona przez gniew.

-Mówiłem ci, żebyś wstrzymała oddech!

-Wstrzymałam!

-Widać niewystarczająco-wstał i podał mi dłoń.

Z wdzięcznością ją przyjęłam i wstałam. Dalszy kawałek kanału przebyliśmy w ciszy. Po pięciu minutach dotarliśmy do drabinki. Nezumi pierwszy wyszedł na powierzchnię. Wspięłam się po drabinie i przy wyjściu, chwilowo zostałam oślepiona przez ostre światło kończącego się dnia. Kiedy mój wzrok się przyzwyczaił, zaczęłam się rozglądać za chłopakiem. Dostrzegłam go na piaszczystym wzgórzu. Podeszłam do niego i spojrzałam tam gdzie on. Pode mną rozciągała się zdezelowana wioska tuż przy murze otaczającym No.6.

-Witamy w rzeczywistości-powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach.


	3. Informacja

A więc straciłam zainteresowanie ta historia (zresztą i tak nie była ona popularna) i nie będzie ona kontynuowana, ale żeby wyprowadzić was z błędu mi wcale nie przeszkadzał wątek shounen ai w anime, w zasadzie podobał mi się i to bardzo, to było moje pierwsze anime z tego gatunku i to ono mnie w ten gatunek wprowadziło. Stworzyłam ta historię bo po prostu wpadłam na taki pomysł i tyle. W żadnym wypadku nie jestem jakimś homofobem nienawidzącym yaoi, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem yaoistką i jestem z tego dumna! :P

Laters, haters!


End file.
